


Thigh a day keeps the doctor away

by RiikkaEmilyh



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:28:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26915146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiikkaEmilyh/pseuds/RiikkaEmilyh
Summary: Junmyeon and Sehun's picnic in a park is something more than just a delicious meal.
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Thigh a day keeps the doctor away

Junmyeon and Sehun are having a picnic in the park near their apartment. Their week had been very hectic in the university due to exams and lectures. Luckily the weekend was about to start, and they finally had time for each other. They had ordered pizza and bought a bottle of wine.

“For our evening!” They toasted. The evening was peaceful and warm, there were no other people in the park at that time, which was weird, but at the same time special.

“How was the exam today?” Junmyeon asked Sehun.

“It was a disaster! I couldn’t get any of the questions Mr. Jeon had prepared for us. Might need to retake it haha” Sehun whined but laughed after that.

“Mr. Jeon does make the exams difficult. But hey now it is over, let’s hope for the best. At least you did your best, it is enough for me.” Junmeyon said and kissed Sehun on his lips.

“Thanks, that made me feel better.” Sehun said and kissed his boyfriend back.

Then he pointed with his fingers at his crotch and Junmyeon sat on Sehun’s lap. They watched the beautiful starry sky, which was mix of blue and purple. Sehun started to kiss Junmyeon’s neck. That made him giggle and he made a revenge: kisses all over Sehun’s face where he could reach out. After Sehun stopped giggling he smiled at Junmyeon and made a new kiss, but deeper and more sensual this time.

They went with the flow, and a huge make-out session started. French kisses and hickeys there and there. They didn’t care that they were in the park, they wanted to do this right there and right now.

“Sehun…” Junmyeon moaned, he started to unbutton Sehun’s jeans. Sehun was doing same to Junmeyon.

“Fuck…I want you!” Sehun whined, his face was all red.

Junmyeon let his boxers on and moved his head right in front of Sehun’s thighs. Then he asked: “Can I kiss your thighs?”

“Ple-please do!” Sehun panted, soon feeling his boyfriend’s lips on his thighs.

Junmyeon kissed and licked all over Sehun’s thighs, giving also couple of hickeys. He wasn’t sure at first was this something special, but when he heard Sehun moaning more and more everytime he continued, he was sure the other one was also having pleasure from it.

“Fuck…I…” Sehun moaned and tried to say something but couldn’t do it due to feeling so good.

“What is it dear? Something in mind?” Junmyeon asked, he wanted to know what his boyfriend had in his mind.

“Besides kissing I…I want you to fuck my thighs. Please.” Sehun proposed, panting at the same time.

“Oh yes gladly.” Junmyeon said and started to get into work.

He took his own boxers finally off, placed Sehun to lay down and soon Junmyeon was on his knees. He took Sehun’s legs near his body, took a hold on them and slid his member in between Sehun’s thighs. He started to move in fast rhythm, since he knew Sehun was getting close to his orgasm, and so was Junmyeon himself. They fucked like that for a while, Sehun becoming a moaning mess.

“Fuck you’re…so good. You close?” Sehun asked while moaning.

“Aah…yes Sehun I-I’m cumming!” Junmyeon whined and came in between Sehun’s thighs. Some also came on Sehun’s abs, which was sexy in Junmyeon’s opinion. Sehun licked some off his fingers.

“So hot. I’m very close, wanna take it? Sehun smirked while proposing an offer.

“Fuck yes!” Junmyeon whined and lowered himself on Sehun’s crotch.

“Aah cumming!” Sehun shouted and came in Junmyeon’s mouth who swallowed all of it.

They rested for a while, just cuddling each other. Junmyeon admired Sehun’s body that was full of hickeys. He was so glad this man was his and only his.


End file.
